<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Body of Dark, Heart of Light by TheIkranRider</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806415">Body of Dark, Heart of Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider'>TheIkranRider</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy IV Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dissidia: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Character, Dark Fantasy, Dark Will, Internal Conflict, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on deviantART, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:02:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25806415</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheIkranRider/pseuds/TheIkranRider</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cecil-centric, non-canon fic. We all know how the WoL came to Dissidia, but not my favorite character, Cecil. This explains it all as well as how he deals with his opposing powers. As a fighter chosen by both gods, the race is on to see who will choose him in the never-ending conflict at the start of the 12th cycle.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy IV Fics [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1872214</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Disclaimer: Before I start, Dissidia belongs to Squeenix. Enjoy this Cecil-centric story!</b><br/><br/>It was very quiet in the World of Darkness. There was hardly any light and the numerous stone towers made it an ideal hiding place for enemy assault. For now, the turf was empty and only a sleeping Paladin laid in the center of it.<br/><br/>He slowly opened his eyes and looked at his surroundings. "Where am I?" he said, his voice still deep with drowsiness. As he sat he felt his head. It wasn't aching, but it felt like it was just as empty as the place he was in now. He was suffering from total amnesia; he had no idea who he was, where he came from, or even why he was here.<br/><br/>As his vision cleared he started to stand up. He felt heavy as he noticed that he was wearing a protective suit of armor, plus a sword was sticking out from his back scabbard. He looked around curiously and started to wander. He tried to call out but nobody was there to hear him, and all there was was an echo amongst the barren place.<br/><br/>While he was surveying between the towers, someone was watching him from above. He almost looked like the stranger, but he was flying and was wearing some robes. He went by the name of Kuja and he was quite well-known for his poetic speeches.<br/><br/>"Ahhh, there is a new chip off the old block. Wandering aimlessly, like his own mind. He is as empty as a barren wasteland." Then he had an idea. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to give this newbie a little...persuasion. Hm hm hm."<br/><br/>He landed to the ground on his feet. And since the Paladin was so faraway, he only noticed the sound of Kuja's landing. He knew someone was here and immediately took out his sword. "Who's there?" he asked, but no one heard him.<br/><br/>The stranger was messing around, hovering from place to place, hiding amongst the towers. The warrior became anxious as he looked frantically for him. It almost sounded like there was a lot of enemies flying around, but thanks to his sixth sense, there was only one. He could hear Kuja's laughing as he went.<br/><br/>"Who...Where are you? Show yourself!" he said firmly.<br/><br/>Kuja appeared from hiding behind a tower and laughed in amusement. "You got some talent for a mere human. Not too many people have that, y'know? Be grateful that you do, otherwise you would never have found me."<br/><br/>"Who are you? What do you want?" he asked, assuming he was an enemy.<br/><br/>Kuja simply just smiled. "Just testing you. A lot of people would be fooled by a person's looks, rather than what he can bring to the table."<br/><br/>"What?"<br/><br/>He used his hand like he was swatting a fly. "Oh, never mind. I have a pretty good feeling that you are quite the warrior. Oh where are my manners, we haven't even met, have we?"<br/><br/>"No..."<br/><br/>"The name is Kuja. I'm one of the minions who work for Chaos."<br/><br/>Apparently the Paladin had no idea who he was. He looked at Kuja blankly and said, "I'm Cecil. I've...never been here before. And..."<br/><br/>"You have no idea who you are, do you? And quite frankly you don't know who Chaos and Cosmos are?"<br/><br/>"Cosmos and Chaos?"<br/><br/><em>Hmmm. This is almost easier than I thought. I'm sure I can easily use him since he has nothing to fight for.</em> he thought. <em>However he does have some potential. I guess he'll be a great recruit.</em><br/><br/>He immediately snapped out of his reverie and insisted. "Um, Cecil, I've noticed that you have great power inside you. Would you mind showing me what you could do? It would just be a little spar. Nothing personal."<br/><br/>Cecil just closed his eyes as he thought of fighting someone he never met.<br/><br/>"Oh, don't be shy. I want to see how strong you are. Now are you going to fight me, or not?!" Kuja asked impatiently.<br/><br/>Cecil opened his eyes and declared, "Alright, I'll take you on."<br/><br/>Kuja grinned. "Then let us make beautiful music."<br/><br/>The fight wasn't too intense, just to see who's got the best moves. It was like an exhibition match, and since Cecil just came to Dissidia, he didn't have as much experience as Kuja.<br/><br/>The Paladin could only learn Saint's Fall as a critical move, the rest of them were just basic. During the fight, however, he had the ability to transform into a Dark Knight. He could only do it while he was on the ground, but he didn't know that he could become a different fighter during a battle. He practically didn't remember himself as a Dark Knight and he could only use Soul Eater.<br/><br/>When he changed, something strange had happened. Where as the Paladin was calm, the Dark Knight was fierce and also had some feelings of hatred. In addition, his power seemed to have grown while in this form.<br/><br/>Kuja realized the warrior had two personas and he wanted to use that to his advantage. "Intriguing..."<br/><br/>The Genome's attacks were lethal, but at times he did hold back because of Cecil's inexperience. Kuja won, however, his opponent wasn't done yet.<br/><br/>Cecil was in his Paladin form but dark energy was surrounding him. He was also trying to fight against something, an urge for chaos.<br/><br/>Kuja sensed this and he just sat back as the warrior held his head and screamed in agony. Instantly, he turned himself into a Dark Knight, but this time there was no turning back. This was what exactly Kuja wanted to do. He wanted him to experience these negative feelings and gain more power as he did. Once he was in that dark state, his soul went corrupt and Kuja wanted to use him to fight for Chaos. He finally had his chance.<br/><br/>When the transformation was complete, Kuja slowly walked to him. He lifted his head and Kuja spoke. "You remember I work for Chaos, right?"<br/><br/>The Dark Knight nodded slowly, suddenly he felt numb.<br/><br/>"Why don't you serve him, too. We'll be partners, and the war will turn in our favor. Y'know what? Why don't we simply forget about him! And then you won't have to worry about duty, obligation, or the mushy stuff." He turned agitated as he said it. "We'll fight our own battles, and rule this world for ourselves. Shall we?" He held out his hand for Cecil to grab.<br/><br/>He did and stood up. "Let's..." he responded in a hypnotic tone.<br/><br/>"Finally my plan is working! Let the curtains rise to this new performance." Then he started to make evil laughs. "Come, my apprentice. I'll show you the true meaning of battle and conquest." As he led the way, Cecil followed.<br/><br/><b>A/N: Although Cecil wasn't entirely evil as a Dark Knight, a lot of others were. So was he since he'd forgotten how it felt to be in his previous form. It was like his own personal curse. However, Kuja was planning for this to happen so he could use him. Also, this story is based on a dream I had several years ago. It was vague but I'm making it up as I go. It's not over yet, next part will be up shortly.<br/><br/>Isn't it weird that I had this dream take place in the World of Darkness? This could be a perfect setting after Kuja's failed attempt to slaughter the Cosmos warriors in the first Report. Very weird...</b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was a massive area filled with craters and precipices. A full moon was shining down on the battlefield, and it was known as the Lunar Subterrane. Another lone warrior was leaning up against one of the cliffs with his arms folded. His weapon, the Blood Lance, was stuck into the ground beside him. He couldn't get this new warrior off his mind.<br/><br/><em>Who is he?</em> he thought. <em>And she said that it was someone I knew; someone from my childhood.</em><br/><br/>Since he was summoned to Dissidia recently, he had no memory. However, after each fight and his first meeting with Cosmos, he knew who he was with one bit at a time. Suddenly he heard a female voice which interrupted him out of his reverie.<br/><br/>"Kain. What's wrong?" It was the young Summoner from Besaid, Yuna. She was also a warrior of Cosmos who was recently summoned.<br/><br/>"Oh, Yuna. I was just..."<br/><br/>"Thinking about that new warrior Cosmos was talking about?" she asked with her face aglow. Even she couldn't wait who he or she was either.<br/><br/>"Yeah. She said it was someone I once knew long ago. And--wait! Someone's coming!"<br/><br/>They hid in a heap behind a cliff and peeked over. Amongst the darkness, they saw two people walking toward them. He could only make out one of the intruders.<br/><br/>"It's Kuja!" Kain whispered.<br/><br/>"Yeah, but who is that?" Yuna pointed to his follower.<br/><br/>Sure enough there was a Dark Knight following the Genome. As he walked slowly, he looked around for any prey. He was on the hunt for whomever Kuja wanted to be obliterated.<br/><br/>"It looks like a Dark Knight. But..." Suddenly, like Firion with the Wild Rose, Kain felt a connection toward the mysterious figure. He had some visions in his mind, like working alongside him, but he still didn't know who he was.<br/><br/>"Kain...there's something strange about this Dark Knight." Yuna said in a daze.<br/><br/>"You feel the connection, too?" Kain said in excitement.<br/><br/>"What--no...I...feel something evil inside him. He's not himself."<br/><br/>"Is he a warrior of Chaos?"<br/><br/>"No, it's not that...But if we don't fight him now, he wouldn't come to his senses. The darkness is consuming him...I can feel his hatred growing."<br/><br/>"Meaning? We don't even know him."<br/><br/>"I think he could be on our side. There is a speck of light inside, but it's very faint. Kuja could be abusing his dark side. And if we fight him, he could be purified." Yuna concluded.<br/><br/>"That's a plan...but we don't know what he's capable of."<br/><br/>Just then, as Kuja was soaring over the turf, he heard Yuna and Kain talking behind a precipice. "Aha! Looks like we got ourselves some puppets to play with. Oh, wait! I have my own puppet of mayhem. Let us make this show come to a close."<br/><br/>As Cecil was searching through the dark, he saw Kuja hovering and followed him, knowing that he must've spotted some fresh meat.<br/><br/>"Look! There he is!" Yuna cried. "And it looks like he's powering up."<br/><br/>Like a Shadow Pokémon in Hyper Mode, Cecil used his Darkness, as flames surrounded him. His heart was hammering against his chest, his breathing became ravenous, and his energy and perception skyrocketed.<br/><br/>"Kain, what is he doing!?" Yuna asked alarmed. Apparently she never dealt with a Dark Knight before, but Kain never faltered.<br/><br/>"He's getting ready to fight. I'll take him on." he said firmly. "If I fight him, I'll knock him back to his senses. You find someplace safe."<br/><br/>"No, I'll assist you. Let's bring him back together."<br/><br/>Hesitantly, the Dragoon said, "Alright, let's go!"<br/><br/>Kuja watched them prepare and he said to his minion, "These are your enemies, my puppet. Now let's see how strong you are. Slaughter them!"<br/><br/>Kain stepped in front and drew his Blood Lance as Cecil took out his Deathbringer. Through the dark armor, fire was burning in his eyes. His powers has been unleashed.<br/><br/>"I will not lose to you...Dark Knight!" Cecil didn't respond, instead he lunged toward him in full force with a ear-piercing warcry.<br/><br/>Unlike his fight with Kuja, Cecil's battle was more intense. He even gained some experience, thus he learned some new skills. Kain used his signature move, Jump, and also Gugnir. At times when he was in trouble he called Yuna to temporarily fight his opponent. Her fighting style was using her powerful Aeons: Valefor, Ixion, Ifirit, Shiva, and Bahamut.<br/><br/>Cecil's assist was of course Kuja. Since the bard's strength was a little more than Kain's, his attacks packed quite a punch. They each had Summons equipped. The Dark Knight used Bahamut, and the Dragoon used Tiamat.<br/><br/>At times when Cecil was in the air, he turned into a Paladin; however, he still had the possessed look in his eyes. Kain still had a connection which became stronger, but he still couldn't get any information. There was still hope, though.<br/><br/>"As a Dark Knight gains more strength, his energy gets sapped. If he keeps this up, I might..." he thought of an idea and he got it!<br/><br/>His plan was working. Sometimes Cecil felt himself weakening, but he became even more vicious. He even used his Darkness spell as he made an EX Burst, but Kain was still on his feet. On Cecil's last breath, he used his EX Burst, Dragon's Pride.<br/><br/>He soared passed the clouds where the two twin moons were shining in a clear, crisp sky. Then as fast as lightning, he descended with his Blood Lance pointing toward his target. It was his ultimate Jump move.<br/><br/>And BANG!<br/><br/>He knocked Cecil down as he plummeted. As he did his victory pose, he stated, "Whatever I start, I finish."<br/><br/>"N-Noooo! How could you have failed against this treacherous...fool! Errraaggh! I'll get you cronies back! That worthless scum is no use to me anyway!"<br/><br/>As Kuja was storming away and screaming at his own failure, Kain and Yuna rushed to the wounded Dark Knight. "Is he alright?" she asked.<br/><br/>"Yes. He's just knocked out-" Kain gasped as Cecil ignited again. Slowly he stood up, wearing the same hatred. As a Dark Knight, no matter how wounded he got, he still had that urge to keep fighting.<br/><br/>"We can't let him die like this. He must be stopped!" Kain drew his Lance again, but Yuna laid a hand on his shoulder and begged.<br/><br/>"Wait, please. Just wait."<br/><br/>"What is it?"<br/><br/>"It's...his aura. I can feel it starting to fade. Just...let me talk to him."<br/><br/>"Yuna, be careful!"<br/><br/>Cecil's hatred rose and he pointed his sword at the Summoner as she was trying to talk some sense into him. "Just stop! You'll only make yourself worse!"<br/><br/>He spoke in monotone, "A Cosmos warrior...I need to--" He knelt as his energy started to leave him. Yuna was desperate to save him, but she didn't falter.<br/><br/>She walked closer to him and spoke in a calm manner. "Your hatred is consuming you and making you weak. I may not know anything about the Dark Knight, but...You should try and...let go of your powers. That way you won't have that urge to fight."<br/><br/>"My urge...to fight...? I must--"<br/><br/>"You shouldn't talk. You're sapping all your strength." Then she grew determined. "Tell me. What's on your mind? Surely there must be a reason why you're doing this."<br/><br/>"I...I can feel the darkness seeping into me. And Kuja, he--"<br/><br/>His flames appeared again, but Yuna didn't give up.<br/><br/>"Kuja's been using him. He was exploiting his powers to work for Chaos." Kain found out.<br/><br/>"Please, listen to me. You don't have to do this, and dwell on this hatred. I think I know how you must be feeling. These Dark Knights, they usually lose themselves when they can't control their powers. Letting these feelings of disorder harm them. I know how it feels to have someone betray you and drive you toward madness. I've been there, but I never gave in to my emotions. Because...I have friends who believe in me."<br/><br/>"What's your point?"<br/><br/>"My point is...Even knowing betrayal, despair, and hatred you mustn't surrender to them." She paused for a few seconds before she lowered the boom. "You're not alone. We're all with you." With that, his flames dissipated and he took deep breaths to calm himself. Then his hands started to shake.<br/><br/>When everything was calm, Kain showed up. "What do you think? Should we take him to go see Cosmos?"<br/><br/>"That would be a good idea. Maybe she could help us, and maybe then he can show his true colors. I knew there was some light left in him, he's just afraid to use it." Then she looked at Kain who had a vacant look. "What's wrong?"<br/><br/>"It's this feeling...Something about him seems very familiar, but I can't remember. Maybe we should ask for his name?" Then he thought aloud. <em>Hmph. Let's hope he won't be like the Warrior of Light. I hope he at least has some memory left.</em><br/><br/>Suddenly there was a flash of light which illuminated the spot where the Dark Knight was standing. As Yuna and Kain unshielded their eyes, a miraculous thing happened. He turned himself into a Paladin again, only this time he had no feelings of discord.<br/><br/>He was growing weaker by the second and Kain and Yuna walked up to him. "What is your name?" she asked.<br/><br/>With all his remaining strength, he slowly lifted his head and spoke "My name...is Cecil..." Then he fainted and Kain finally had what he was looking for.<br/><br/>"Cecil...His name is Cecil...We have to take him to Cosmos. Hurry, before the Manikins or any of Chaos's cronies will find us. They would definitely want to use him again."<br/><br/>"Right!" Yuna smiled and nodded. She and the Dragoon grabbed an arm and they made their way to Order's Sanctuary.<br/><br/><b>A/N: Alright, for those of you who haven't known Final Fantasy X, Yuna was referring to the betrayal of Yevon, but mostly Seymour. I hated this guy so much, however, I did love his song. It was quite ideal that Duodecim had it while Yuna or Tidus would be fighting the Emperor.<br/><br/>And another thing, am I being too brief on the battles? If I am, I'll try and make them more descriptive. If not, that's fine. Well the next part should be entertaining, Cosmos meets Cecil and he becomes one of her warriors. However, he's not quite himself just yet.</b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was quite a long journey where Kain and Yuna had to take Cecil to. The place itself was pretty peaceful. There was nothing but puddles of cool water which was like three inches deep and in the middle was a small throne. On that throne was the goddess of harmony herself, Cosmos. But she wasn't alone, there was a warrior standing beside her. He seemed to be her bodyguard, protecting her from the Manikins while the others went their separate ways.<br/><br/>After a few steps, the two travelers stopped in a gaze. "We're here." Kain said.<br/><br/>"Let's hope we're not too late. He won't last much longer." Yuna added.<br/><br/>They walked toward Cosmos and the Warrior spoke. "Look, Cosmos. It's Kain and Yuna...And they've brought someone."<br/><br/>Cosmos replied in her gentle demeanor. "Yes. And he looks very weak. Kain, Yuna, you may bring this warrior to me."<br/><br/>They did and Yuna greeted her. "Hi, Cosmos. This is Cecil. We saw him as he was travelling with Kuja, although he was a Dark Knight at the time. We fought him earlier and he seemed to be overshadowed by his powers. His strength then left him, and I saw something I never saw before. He has a speck of light within himself and he never recognized it was there. When he became wounded, we decided to bring him here so he won't be used as a tool for Chaos. Please, Cosmos, is there anything you could do?" she asked with a hint of anxiety.<br/><br/>She looked at him closely and she saw the same speck of light that the Summoner saw. Then she thought of the time when she recruited a mysterious fighter. Even he wasn't sure who he was or what the war was about, but thanks to Prishe, he was one of her best fighters yet. She wondered if she could do the same.<br/><br/>"This warrior...I've never seen anything like it. He's very unique, he has the accursed power of darkness, and yet he wields the power of cleansing light. However, in order to fight, he has to learn how to hone both of these powers. This has never happened before."<br/><br/>He slowly opened his eyes and moaned as he slowly made out who he's seeing. He'd never seen anything like this. She was a goddess, but yet she's so heartwarming and beautiful. His vision was blurry, but he could still see her calming aura and he felt at ease. He then wanted to speak to her, but he was so weak that he only let out a whisper. "Cosmos..."<br/><br/>She looked at him with surprise, he still had some energy left to talk...and to stand!<br/><br/>His fingers curled and he wanted Yuna and Kain to let him go. "Should we...let him go?" Yuna asked.<br/><br/>"Yes. But be careful." Kain replied.<br/><br/>They did and slowly he stood on his feet, looking at the goddess with awe. Even though he didn't know Chaos, he would prefer Cosmos instead. All that hatred was getting the best of him, but this easiness he felt was definitely the way to go. He walked toward her as the Warrior let him pass.<br/><br/>"Shall we?" Kain said, Yuna snapped out of her reverie.<br/><br/>"Ah--yeah, sure. Take care of him, Cosmos." She ran off and the Paladin bowed his head. He didn't expect to do this alone.<br/><br/><em>What if she doesn't accept me for what I did? Is she for real?</em> he thought. Then he remembered Kuja's words, about what his skills would mean rather than his looks.<br/><br/>"You seem to have some doubts, Cecil." Cosmos said. He snapped his face back up and listened. "There is a special air about you. You may not be aware, but you wield both the dark and the light within you. It may be confusing. But with patience and the proper training, and with the acceptance of who you are, you will prevail."<br/><br/>"I am unique..."<br/><br/>She nodded and reached out a hand. Light energy emitted from it, then disappeared. And it began to engulf the Paladin in a radiant glow. "Hear me, warrior. Use your powers well to end this eternal conflict, and bring peace back to the world. Our future depends on it. Join us."<br/><br/>As the energy surrounded him, he looked at himself. Then he felt as if his uncertainties have disappeared. He took in this new energy, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He opened his eyes while the energy dissipated. He felt himself become whole. He now knew what he had to do, he had a purpose.<br/><br/>Proudly, he kneeled, bowed his head, and put his hand over his heart as he declared, "Cosmos, goddess of harmony, I shall fulfill your wish. I will end this war with all my strength, and to defeat Chaos, the god of discord. It shall be done."<br/><br/>"Rise, Cecil. For you are now chosen as a warrior of harmony." He did and nodded. At last, he was now a part of something. And he was willing to carry on his duty with no regrets.<br/><br/><b>A/N: Hooray! He's now with Cosmos, but the story's not over yet. He has some training to do, plus he meets his new comrades. And, of course, Kuja is furious. There's still more to come, so until next time, stay tuned.<br/></b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It took awhile for Cecil to take in all the foreign information; what he learned about Cosmos, how he felt. His mind was as foggy as the mist surrounding the Order's Sanctuary. And through that, he saw a bunch of dark, shadowy figures looming towards him.<br/><br/>Cosmos recently warned him about Chaos's new threat, the Manikins. And he immediately took out his sword and shield, assuming that they were marching toward him. Even the Warrior was, too, alarmed. However, his sight was more keen than the Paladin's. So he abruptly stopped himself from charging toward the incoming group.<br/><br/>He laid a firm hand on Cecil's shoulder in assurance. "Wait! They can't be the Manikins. They pace slower than this."<br/><br/>The pair heard some talking amongst the small army and eventually, the fog cleared and revealed themselves. One, who was a brunette with short hair, spoke:<br/><br/>"Hey, that's him!" He exclaimed as he pointed admiringly. "Wow! I've never seen anything like it."<br/><br/>Another short-haired brunette spoke in a deeper more sarcastic tone. "Oh, Bartz...That's what you said about the last so-called warrior we've met. What makes you think we can trust <em>this</em> guy?"<br/><br/>The mimic moaned. "Oh, come on, Squall. Do you always act this way whenever we meet someone new? Why not give him a chance?"<br/><br/>A pink-haired soldier responded to the SEED's attitude. She also had the same feelings he did. "I don't know...Somehow this guy seems suspicious; like as if he's hiding something..."<br/><br/>"Heh, that's Lightning for ya!" an overconfident gun wielder chuckled. "Relax. I think we should give him a chance, don't ya think? After all, if he were a fighter for Chaos he would've swapped the floor by now."<br/><br/>"Are you quite sure, Laguna?" Vaan, a wanna-be sky pirate, asked. "He looks a little too fancy for his own good. Like as if he worked for a kingdom or something..."<br/><br/>Laguna rubbed his chin in deep thought. "Well...technically yes. But Yuna and Kain said he was alright."<br/><br/>The weapon master faced the group and chimed in. "We should meet him."<br/><br/>"Yeah. We'll never know unless we take our chances." Tifa added. "Besides, if it's fine with Kain and Yuna, it's fine with me." She then pointed to herself to show her approval.<br/><br/>"See? Firion's got the right idea. I say we go for it!" Laguna beamed.<br/><br/>With that, he led everyone to meet the new recruit.<br/><br/>"Heh, I'll be glad to see what he can do!" the egotistical Jecht boasted as he flexed his arms.<br/><br/>Cecil watched the gang parade toward him. "Who're they? Are they all our other warriors?"<br/><br/>"Yes. They are soldiers of Cosmos. We all protect the peace ruined by the god of discord. Even he has some minions of his own besides the Manikins." the Warrior explained.<br/><br/>Cecil nodded in acknowledgement. After a deep breath, he slowly met up with the new champions. But they were broken up as an energetic monkey-like ally ran to him.<br/><br/>"So, you're the new kid on the block, aren't you?"<br/><br/>As he looked down at his companion, he almost laughed. But he tried to hide it as he embarrassingly said, "Ah, yes, I am. My name is Cecil, and you are?"<br/><br/>He jumped around as he introduced himself. "I am one of the most well-known, skilled warriors of them all!" He then pointed at himself with glee. "I am the legendary thief, Zidane!"<br/><br/>Cecil stated in shock "A thief? Why would Cosmos recruit a thief?"<br/><br/>"Ah, she has her reasons. After all, I can't resist to do a woman a favor!" Zidane folded his arms and winked as he smiled.<br/><br/>"Heh...I guess not." He wasn't sure what to say to a thief who flirts a lot.<br/><br/>"Well, anyways, you're rank isn't official yet. You need some training first! And I'm gonna give it to you. It is a rule, y'know."<br/><br/>"Uh, alright..." He wasn't sure whether he was faking or not. But he felt he needed to take the challenge in order to be worthy. "What do I need to do..?"<br/><br/>"First...you gotta catch me!" As Cecil was about to grab him, Zidane jumped on and off the awe-struck Paladin's head. He started to chase him all over the terrain and at times he almost slipped as he made a sharp turn. As he ran closer to him, the Genome jumped ahead.<br/><br/>"You're too slow!"<br/><br/>"Zidane!" He was running out of breath. He tried to make a sudden ambush by cutting him off, but he tripped on his tail instead and fell flat on his chest.<br/><br/>The playful primate mocked the new recruit as he stopped on the throne. "Na na na na na! You can't catch me!"<br/><br/>"That's enough!" the Warrior boomed.<br/><br/>At his sudden outburst, Zidane felt sheepish as he twisted his tail. "Awww, I was just having fun! Why do you have to be such a party pooper?"<br/><br/>Off in the distance, Jecht murmured, "Well, I guess he's not so tough after all."<br/><br/>Firion just moped. He was getting tired of him putting people down. So he walked toward him and helped him back on his feet. "Are you alright? I'm sorry if that knuckle-head frustrated you. He's harmless really! He just wants someone to entertain."<br/><br/>Cecil gave a weak smile. "I suppose."<br/><br/>"I'm Firion."<br/><br/>Cecil shook his hand firmly. "Nice to meet you."<br/><br/>"Come. I'll introduce you to the others." And so he did. Everyone was thrilled on meeting him, except Squall and Lightning who just stood there motionless.<br/><br/><br/>Cecil and Firion were sitting in an open field, just a few miles away from the Sanctuary. They were discussing of what Cosmos had discovered.<br/><br/>"So, you possess two distinctive powers, right? Both light and darkness?"<br/><br/>"Yes, that is correct..." Cecil reflected when he first used it for Kuja. He still couldn't get over his guilt nor his fear on using it again.<br/><br/>"What's wrong?" Firion asked, noticing a glaze in his eyes.<br/><br/>"Cosmos said...In order to prevail, I must use both of them efficiently. How can darkness overcome Chaos? All it does is consume me and cause my mind to deteriorate."<br/><br/>Luneth chimed in as he was eavesdropping. "Have you tried...not using darkness? I mean, since it manipulates you when you do use it, what's it worth?"<br/><br/><em>Trying to avoid the subject...</em>Firion thought.<br/><br/>As if reading his mind, Cecil confirmed the Onion Knight. "No...he's right. I can't use if I can't control it. I'll just end up hurting myself...and I might fall into the fiend's hands again..." he trailed off.<br/><br/>"I think...he should learn how to use it. It's just a tool, like any other new weapon or ability. Learn it, apply it, master it. That's how I became a very skilled-"<br/><br/>"Let's go, Cecil!"<br/><br/>"Warrior!"<br/><br/>Soon enough, Cosmos' prime champion approached the trio, still deep in thought. Cecil was so overwhelmed of all the choices he had to make. A lot of people were weighing on his shoulders, especially the goddess. He can't possibly let her down; his life depended on it.<br/><br/>"It's time. She is waiting for you. Get ready."<br/><br/>"...For what?"<br/><br/>He turned toward him with a stern face. "Your training." Then he walked off slowly, waiting for the newbie to catch up.<br/><br/>"Good luck. You're gonna need it. The Warrior of Light is not an easy adversary. He is highly trained when it comes to combat. No one was ever able to beat him." Firion said sadly.<br/><br/>Cecil shut his eyes and tried to clear his head. "I'll do my best."<br/><br/><br/>The Warrior saw his opponent enter Order's Sanctuary. He was waiting patiently beside Cosmos. He was quite surprised that it took Cecil five minutes to prepare himself for a match. Usually other fighters would be too nervous in bouting with a superior, and thus it would take as long as half an hour.<br/><br/>Determined, Cecil stood before him. Warrior looked at Cosmos for her permission, she nodded. They stood almost neck to neck in height, neither of them were backing down.<br/><br/>"Let's do this fight. Here and now." The Warrior challenged.<br/><br/>"We shall." They both drew their blades and the battle commenced.<br/><br/>The Warrior ran toward Cecil, but the Paladin used a quicker way by jumping toward him. He nearly whacked him with his sword. The Warrior knew his enemies were always vulnerable after an attack so he used the Shining Wave to maul him from a great distance. The attack was swift, but Cecil was able to dodge it in time.<br/><br/>Cecil saw his chance and lunged toward him. He made contact and sent him to the air. He chased him, powered up his sword, and swung it. Unfortunately there was nothing but thin air. Surprised by his evasion, the Warrior gathered energy in his blade and released it with all his might, knocking the Paladin down.<br/><br/>With a crashing thud, he landed on his back. He reeled from the pain, but he was not done. The Warrior charged, Cecil jumped, and he used his Saint's Fall move which was slow and missed his target.<br/><br/>"Predictable." the Warrior taunted.<br/><br/>The Paladin slashed downward and the Warrior evaded it with ease. Then he used Shining Wave again, this time hitting his target. He knocked him a few yards away, but Cecil regained himself and landed on his feet. He forced himself forward bumping into the Warrior's shield, which made the challenger waver.<br/><br/>"You're mine!" He thrust his sword toward Cecil's chest, but his belly lurched back. Then his shield glowed in a golden aura and shot out a ray of light. That pushed Cecil away, but he skidded to a stop before he toppled over.<br/><br/>Just then he transformed into a Dark Knight, increasing his strength and speed. He couldn't stand the humiliation of losing again, especially against Cosmos' best combatant. "I've had enough!"<br/><br/>The Warrior froze at the sight of him. <em>How could he possibly change sides instantly? Cosmos was serious about him.<br/></em><br/>Cecil bashed him directly in the gut, throwing him back. He rolled and shook his head to clear the dizziness. Cecil charged at him again, but he used his shield to block the onslaught. The Shield of Light shimmered and released a second time, missing him.<br/><br/>Cecil's body emanated dark energy and he thrust it out into a wall of dark flames, injuring the Warrior. His confidence grew, so did his viciousness. He used his Soul Eater to drain some of the Warrior's stamina, making him weak. But he didn't give up.<br/><br/>He flipped and used a hand to control himself from rolling out of control. Cecil, now as a Paladin, soared with his sword facing down. The Warrior made contact with his blade, resulting the field to be engulfed in light. Both tried to push the other away and make him stagger. They were equal in strength, but the Warrior didn't hesitate.<br/><br/>He tripped Cecil and attempted to stab him with his Rune Saber. Cecil leapt and flipped a few yards back. The Warrior chased him with a strong persistence, and Cecil had an idea.<br/><br/>Cecil stood still as the Warrior closed in fast on him. As he was a few feet away, Cecil crossed his sword and shield. When he did, the Warrior was temporarily blinded by the light. After a couple seconds, he could see.<br/><br/>"Incomprehensible. You ran away."<br/><br/>The Warrior of Light looked all around, still no sign of Cecil. After a few minutes he sheathed his weapons. But then...<br/><br/>"Surprise!"<br/><br/>Cecil, as a Dark Knight, stabbed the Warrior as far as his Deathbringer could go. Off guard, he attacked him from behind! Then the Warrior fainted.<br/><br/>Still having his negative emotions, Cecil did the unthinkable. He raised his sword to deliver the kill.<br/><br/>Cosmos begged for him to stop. "No! You mustn't slain him! He's our only hope for this war."<br/><br/>"He...shall perish!"<br/><br/>"Cecil, stop!" Firion ran to him and grabbed his arms, pushing them back. "You can't be doing this!"<br/><br/>He retaliated by punching him, using the back of his blade.<br/><br/>"Urrgh!" Firion held his chest in agony, and as he was about to finish him off, he held his head.<br/><br/>He sunk to his knees and hollered to fight his dark impulses. He couldn't possibly be an official Cosmos warrior if he was planning to kill one of them.<br/><br/>Then he remembered what Yuna said to him at the Subterrane. <em>"You're not alone. Please, wait! You don't have to do this! I've suffered through betrayal and hatred before, but I didn't give into my emotions...because I had friends who supported me."<br/></em><br/>As he started to calm himself, he realized the Summoner was telling the truth. Cecil did have friends now, some indifferent and more annoying than others. But nevertheless, they were all fighting for the same cause. To end the eternal conflict, never to increase loathing amongst themselves.<br/><br/>Slowly but surely, he changed back into a Paladin. He was hyperventilating from how much stress and fatigue he had to endure.<br/><br/>"I cannot keep this up..." Indeed he couldn't, because next time he probably wouldn't be able to stop himself.<br/><br/><b>A/N: I hope I improved on the fight scenes somewhat. And I hope I didn't create any character bashing. I'm not really a huge fan of the Warrior's so, yeah</b>...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Night fell over the continent. The warriors of Harmony were slumbering on a grassy field, except Lightning and Squall. Every group was given a turn to stand watch, in case either Chaos' minions or the Manikins tend to sneak up on them. They were all close to the Order's Sanctuary which was shining like a beacon amongst the darkness. It had been a long day, and Cecil slept almost instantly as his comrades settled down for the night.<br/><br/>After the sparring match with the Warrior of Light, he attempted to kill him and Firion in his anger. As a result, Lightning said that he should either be put into exile or be perished by her own hands. In his defense, though highly unorthodox, Cosmos suggested that he would be put under probation until Cecil could learn how to control his Dark Knight abilities. As very close friends to him, Kain, Yuna, and Firion volunteered, so his punishment wouldn't be as unsettling and gruesome as it would've been. He remorsed what he'd done, and he wished he would master his newfound skills.<br/><br/>His body began to tremble, his breathing became unsteady, and his eyes were fluttering as fast as Sylph wings.<br/><br/><br/>He found himself climbing up a long, dark staircase. The temperature was stifling and all around him, everything was destroyed. Like as if he was in a post-apocalyptic world.<br/><br/>Finally, after an exhausting ascent which was like an eternity, he reached the top of a small summit. He was bent and panting heavily. Sweat drenched his skin and his armor. By the time he got his strength back, he looked up and saw a massive throne ahead of him, unlike Cosmos'. This one was covered in skulls and sitting on it was the sum of all fears. He was an enormous demon with an elongated tail, red glowing eyes, three sets of horns, four strong arms, satanic wings, and an evil grin showing his long shiny fangs.<br/><br/>Cecil gasped as he gazed upon this new, horrific figure. He never felt, nor saw, anyone so maniacal and evil. Was he the one responsible for recruiting the Manikins and starting the eternal conflict? "C-Chaos!?"<br/><br/>His body began to shake, his heart raced, and he felt frozen. He wasn't sure what he wanted to do as he saw Chaos looking back at him. He folded his arms and muttered a deep laugh. When Cecil heard his voice, it felt like as if a knife stabbed him in the chest. Then a cold breeze blew from behind.<br/><br/>He frantically looked, but there was nothing but emptiness. And he braced for the worst, but Chaos didn't move. Slowly, he turned back...<br/><br/>"Cosmos!" His cry was caught in his throat as he saw the deity stand before her nemesis.<br/><br/>"Cosmos...At last we meet." Chaos paused and looked at Cecil. "Your friend is about to witness the true meaning of discord."<br/><br/>Cecil widened his eyes, then Cosmos spoke defensively. Something the Paladin has never heard before. "He's not yours to take! He's proven himself as a warrior of light."<br/><br/>Chaos didn't flinch. He spoke calmly, "So you refuse to relinquish him...Very well, I'll have no choice but to extinguish it. He shall be a valuable recruit since he still has darkness in his heart. For now, it's dormant. But when awakened, we'll have the advantage in this conflict."<br/><br/>Cecil gripped his sword, waiting for the first strike. He can't lose Cosmos and all that he was fighting for.<br/><br/>Chaos laughed. "It seems he is resistant. I shall give him a little...persuasion. When he loses the light, he shall serve within my ranks."<br/><br/>Cosmos remembered fearfully that he had just chosen three other warriors: a SOLDIER, an Esper-kin, and a Blitzer. Besides Tidus, they didn't seem to work for him willingly. If he takes advantage of Cecil...<br/><br/>She sadly looked toward him. She saw him running toward her...and stopped. Chaos' gaze paralyzed him. The weight was so unbearable for him to muster. The sky began to shift and there was an ominous roar, as if coming from an ancient dragon. Then the goddess was engulfed in a huge wall of flames.<br/><br/>"No! Cosmos!" he cried as he watched in horror. In a few moments she was gone, leaving a few pyreflies behind. His hopes, his spirit, and his heart were crushed by this malevolent act. He struggled to stand, but Chaos' hold was still in effect.<br/><br/>The God of Discord slowly rose and walked over to him. The helpless Paladin rose his head. "She would've been spared if you wouldn't have intervened."<br/><br/>"I won't let you get away with this!"<br/><br/>"I admire your perseverance. And your strength. You shall join me as my pawn in this...eternal conflict." He said in a deep whisper.<br/><br/>"I will not serve you. The light's still with me. You can never enslave me to do your dirty work!" Cecil protested.<br/><br/>"Then we shall see...Now, taste the true power of discord. Let yourself be re-instated to the board..." Chaos released Cecil and he was holding his head in agony. Little did he know, Chaos was holding a small Dark Crystal in one of his palms. It began to shimmer, and the darkness was engulfing him both in body and mind.<br/><br/>He fought with everything he had, but the thrall was too strong. Apparently, the Dark Crystals are used for the Chaos warriors as a source of power, his was so potent and influential that Cosmos's light couldn't save him.<br/><br/><br/>Cecil awoke with a startle. He breathed heavily as he looked at his surroundings. The dream was so surreal, that he almost forgotten where he was, outside of Order's Sanctuary. He calmed himself, realizing that his dream nemesis was nowhere to be seen. Only one thing was certain; the conflict was still going on.<br/><br/>He reminisced when he met his newfound friends and how much they meant to him. He could never give up the bonds he had, even his duties for Cosmos. She gave him the Light, and he decided to use it to end this conflict. And in order to do that, he was determined to defeat Chaos directly...alone. From what he just witnessed, he can't let his friends have the same fate, or be killed.<br/><br/>Slowly, he stood up from his resting area and left the group. He transformed into a Dark Knight to blend into the environment, so the other warriors wouldn't see him sneak out. They didn't.<br/><br/>Before he stepped into unknown territory, he sadly looked back at his friends. His mind was focused on that objective, but his heart was telling him that he may never return. It was a sacrifice he had to make. He changed into a Paladin before the negativity became too much for him to bare.<br/><br/>"This is a fight...for me, and for me alone." After these words he left without a sound.<br/><br/><br/>During his long travels he eventually found what looked like a small shrine. It seemed the entire place was in shambles, like as if someone raided it. Cecil hesitated in front of the wreck. He wondered if there were any survivors.<br/><br/>He looked under every piece of rubble; there were no signs of anyone, living or dead. Not even a Manikin.<br/><br/>A strange creature with white fur, a red pompom on its head, and a pair of bat wings hovered over the curious warrior; it looked like a hybrid between a kitten and a piglet. It couldn't really fly, but its wings and pompom could make it hover at least.<br/><br/>"Hail, traveler. You must've gone a long way, kupo."<br/><br/>Cecil stopped looking and turned to see the creature speaking to him. "What? Who..are you?"<br/><br/>It smiled. "Ah, sorry I startled you, kupo. Forgive me for my rudeness. I'm known as a Moogle, kupo. I live around these parts. y'know. And this is my home, kupo."<br/><br/>Cecil stood up, and replied bashfully. "Pleased to meet you. I'm Cecil. I...don't necessarily live here, but I was summoned by Cosmos, the goddess of harmony. I'm on a mission to end the conflict, and to defeat Chaos." He said with stern eyes.<br/><br/>The Moogle nodded. "So I see. You are quite the valiant type, though you seem kinder than you look, kupo. But, unlike you, I was never summoned."<br/><br/>Cecil's eyes widened. "Then, how did you get here? Do you even fight?"<br/><br/>"Actually, I don't take any sides, kupo. Instead, I sell a lot of different things to people on their journeys. I give 'em armor, weapons, Summonstones, sundries, you name it, kupo!" The Moogle exclaimed.<br/><br/>"Wow..."<br/><br/>"Yeah, but they don't always come cheap, kupo."<br/><br/>Cecil acknowledged. "I see."<br/><br/>"But hey, I tell you what. You've come so far. I'll let you rest here for free. You seem friendly enough, unlike those other warriors that roam around here, kupo."<br/><br/>"That's...very nice of you. Thank you, Moogle."<br/><br/>"My pleasure, Cecil. Here, you can sleep in this small ledge. It provides shade and makes a good hideout. No one could find you here, kupo." It said, its paw pointing to the little ledge of stone.<br/><br/>He rested his body on it and used his cape as a blanket. He couldn't believe how smooth it was, though he was pretty exhausted. He slept almost instantly.<br/><br/><br/>The next day the sun peeked over the horizon. The air was pretty warm, though there was a slight chill. Cecil's eyes fluttered, then opened gradually. His vision started to clear, and he realized he was still out in the open field and not at the lush border of Order's Sanctuary. He was this closer to finding and defeating Chaos...<br/><br/>"Good morning, Cecil, kupo."<br/><br/>"Oh, 'morning, Moogle." Cecil yawned. His face dropped as he rubbed his eyes.<br/><br/>"Hope you slept well, kupo. You got a long fight ahead of you."<br/><br/>"Yes. I'm still determined to end this war. I do want anyone of my friends to suffer no longer...not even Cosmos." He was surprised how well he slept last night. He didn't have one nightmare; in fact, his slumber was dreamless.<br/><br/>The Paladin thanked the Moogle for its hospitality, and he hoped he would visit its small store again.<br/><br/>"You're always welcome. But make sure you always have some Gil on you, kupo." It giggled.<br/><br/>"Heh, heh. Alright, I'll see you soon, Moggle. Hopefully...if I somehow survive after dealing with the god of discord. I'll probably bring my friends with me to meet you."<br/><br/>"Sure, I always like meeting new friends. Good luck in ending the conflict; I'm sure your home world depends on it."<br/><br/>Cecil nodded with a serious expression. "I swear it. Thanks again, Moogle."<br/><br/>The Moogle perched on another stone. And looked onward to where Cecil was heading.<br/><br/>Just before he entered the nearby Gateway, Cecil stopped. <em>How did the Moogle know about my home world? Perhaps he has one, as well.<br/></em><br/>He then shrugged and entered new territory, more focused and as willful as ever.<br/><br/><b>A/N: I've decided to add a Moogle to this story; it could possibly be Cid the Lufaine. Maybe it was him all along, serving equipment and items to all the other warriors. It's true the Moogles are mostly neutral, though it'd be interesting if it was just one. I haven't beaten Confessions of the Creator, unfortunately. Still, I feel sorry for the guy since he has to stay as a Moggle to avoid detection.<br/><br/>Plus, I hope the nightmare was interesting enough. It does foretell the death of Cosmos, as well as the source of Cecil's unwavering determination.</b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>Disclaimer: I own nothing; the Dissidia characters and stages belong to their respective owners. Except, maybe, this new stage that is featured here.</b><br/><br/>Cecil somehow found himself in a colossal area. It consisted a lot of machinery and clockwork. There were also some pipes on numerous walls. And far ahead, there was a massive window overlooking the landscape of the Lunar Subterrane. He realized he was inside some sort of a mechanical giant! He was quite fascinated about this place.<br/><br/><em>Where did it come from? What is this place?</em> he thought in amazement.<br/><br/>His curiosity was interrupted by a sudden lurch. His heart began to race, his eyes became sharper as he looked around the premises, and his throat felt tight. He started to feel very uneasy of what he was observing.<br/><br/><em>Someone's here, I can feel it. This dark energy...it's surging through me! Could it be Chaos? Or one of his fiends?</em><br/><br/>He immediately grabbed his sword and looked around. Then a deep voice boomed. He at first thought he was speaking in his mind, but then he saw an enormous man clad in dark armor.<br/><br/>"At last, you've arrived."<br/><br/>Cecil gasped. "Hold on...you're one of Chaos' minions, aren't you?"<br/><br/>"Fear not, I do not wish to harm you." Golbez spoke calmly. "Cecil."<br/><br/>"You...you know who I am!?"<br/><br/>"Indeed. I've been watching you since you first came here."<br/><em><br/>A Chaos spy? Who is he!? What does he want?</em><br/><br/>Golbez explained. "You were summoned here by the two gods, who've been wrathing in this war for nearly an eternity. Like the struggle itself, you deal with a more personal conflict. The light and darkness rage on within you, seeing which is more dominant."<br/><br/>"What're you trying to tell me? Are you going to enslave me to join Chaos? What is it that you know? Are you hiding something beneath that accursed armor!?" his voice was rising. He couldn't resist to fight him any longer.<br/><br/>"So gallant, yet so fragile. It'd be a great shame to lose a fine warrior...even if he happens to be my younger brother."<br/><br/>Cecil gripped his blade, his body was heating up with rage. "I don't care how you're related to me! You're a pawn of Chaos and you must be defeated!"<br/><br/>"Admirable...but foolish!" Even <em>he</em> knew about Cecil's motivations in ending the conflict.<br/><br/>Cecil lunged toward him and Golbez raised his hands as a huge barrier of electricity shot out toward him. The pain stung throughout his body. His eyes began to burn as he was pinned to the ground. He became immobilized and powerless, until something awoke inside him. His dark powers were taking effect. Among the stress, he managed to open his menacing eyes and grit his teeth. He then began to transform into a Dark Knight once again as he broke through, disabling the barrier.<br/><br/>Golbez was astonished of what he could do! Chaos and Cosmos were right about him. He was truly unique; unlike the other warriors, who have only either chosen evil or benevolence, he has both.<br/><br/>Cecil swiped his sword, but Golbez jumped out of the way. He was strong and fast, but not as powerful as him.<br/><br/>Golbez raised his palms and two small nodes and a big one appeared, a volley of red lasers shot out. Cecil dodged them and used his blade to knock them away, his eyes still fixed on his enemy. He dashed toward the warlock but he blocked his attack, making the Dark Knight vulnerable. He conjured a circle of electricity beneath Cecil and launched him upward in a blast of lightning, stunning and damaging him.<br/><br/>While he was in the air, Cecil changed into a Paladin and charged toward him with his sword pointing out. As he soared, Golbez was caught in the onslaught. He was raised for a few seconds and slammed him to the ground. Golbez retaliated by teleporting behind the Paladin. He was caught off guard before he fired electricity beams to shock him.<br/><br/>They knocked him back and the pipes broke. They were emitting a toxic gas, causing Cecil to choke. He avoided Golbez's next attack, relieved that his lungs received clean air. Just then the place began to shake, realizing that the "Giant" was beginning to move.<br/><br/>Cecil's hatred began to grow as he charged up. All that abuse was igniting his heart. Dark energy surrounded him and he released it to Golbez. He tried to push it back, but it was strong enough to knock him against another group of pipes. This time they released flames. He immediately turned away after they burnt his armor.<br/><br/>Cecil whacked Golbez sending him to the air. He turned into a Paladin again and missed as he tried to stab him. The moving sensation stopped, and everything became still. Golbez shot out lasers again, and so did Cecil with radiant blue ones. They made contact, repelling each other. They broke numerous pipes, releasing ice and strong gusts of wind. They were stunned for a moment since all of the elemental contents have been exposed, making the turf more perilous. The pipes' contents started to mix, causing various ailments.<br/><br/>Golbez teleported again, this time Cecil was ready. He used his Soul Eater as he immediately changed back to his loathsome self. The blade pierced through Golbez's armor, and Cecil nearly sapped all his energy. When Golbez managed to push it away, Cecil smacked him with it as a Paladin. For a second, the warlock was dazed but he shook it off.<br/><br/>After that last strike, Cecil hesitated and somehow no longer had the urge to fight. What was going through his mind, he had no idea.<br/><br/>Golbez stopped as well. He, however, understood why his brother halted. "You are strong. But why do you hesitate? Do you not wish to rid of a pawn for the god of discord?"<br/><br/>Cecil could barely find the words he wanted to say. "I'm...not sure. I-I felt something as I was fighting you. You seemed to have dealt with darkness the same way. You, too, was involved in a dilemma, yet you chose this path because..."<br/><br/>"I was weak. We were brothers, but we both shared the same fate. All my life, I treaded this malicious path, and my hatred for you began to grow. We both lost our parents, and I was being spoken to by a certain deity. I've been living in the shadows since I abandoned you."<br/><br/>Cecil couldn't believe it. He figured that Golbez shared his pain with him, but deserting him they way he did? Still, he felt no rage, just pity.<br/><br/>"You were driven to malice when we lost our elders. And then you were being manipulated like a helpless marionette. You didn't make a choice; he chose you."<br/><br/>"But you can." Golbez spoke calmly. He at last melted the ice.<br/><br/>"What?"<br/><br/>"Unlike myself, you walked the path you've chosen. You started out with a tainted soul, as a Dark Knight, yet your heart was still pure. You've done some malevolent deeds; however, you remorsed and were very pensive about your superior. The darkness wasn't consuming you, until you were first summoned here. Then, the small flicker of light grown, and you've gained phenomenal strength. As a Paladin. Thus, you might've forgotten how you embraced it. And Chaos and Kuja are still taking advantage of it."<br/><br/>"What are you implying?"<br/><br/>"Whatever is battling inside you, you'll always have a choice."<br/><br/>Cecil protested. "I <em>did</em> make a choice. I chose Cosmos. Why do I still wield this accursed power inside me?!"<br/><br/>"It's who you are. You are desperate to vanquish the dark, but no one is either black nor white. Unless if we're destined to. You have a strong will and you must use it to end this conflict. True, darkness may not conquer pure evil, but if fused with the light, you can be unstoppable. A body of dark with a heart of light is your chance to victory.<br/><br/>"If you can accept it and have faith in who you are, you'll prevail."<br/><br/><em>That's...what Cosmos said,</em> Cecil thought.<br/><br/>He was about to say something, but Golbez disappeared without a trace. His heart sunk as he hung his head. For the first time, he began to make a strong bond with his own enemy. Beneath that armor, his soul is fragile much like his.<br/><br/>"Brother...do not be like me."<br/><br/>He couldn't tell if he heard Golbez out loud, or in his mind. But with a new determination, he gazed outside and spoke. "I won't. I'll defeat Chaos and win this...For both of us."<br/><br/><em>Family, the bond between brothers, that is the sword that defends our empire. I pray that that sword stays strong.</em> - Prince of Persia: Sands of Time<br/><br/><b>A/N: I was so infuriated that Duodecim did NOT include another exclusive stage for Final Fantasy IV. So I made one up, representing the Giant of Babil. While I had a dilemma for that place or Mount Ordeals, I decided to pick this one. It has an awesome theme, and it has stage hazards similar to Kefka's Tower only it isn't just steam. But rather, the pipes are random since they shoot out elements from the four Archfiends, which Cecil faced inside the Giant before taking down its central computer unit.<br/><br/>As for Chaos' Dark Crystals, every warrior has one. It'll be explained later on why they did. But apparently Chaos took one step ahead before Cosmos, at least his crystals are taking effect more than hers. She wasn't able to make Crystals of her own until the 13th cycle. Too little too late, I suppose.<br/><br/>Golbez and Cecil seemed to have reconciled with their differences, for the moment. They no longer see each other as enemies, but brothers in blood. And they are. They're both Lunarians and have similar destinies. If you played Final Fantasy IV, you would know. All his life the warlock was always toyed with by Zemus, and now Chaos. He experiences it all over again, and he finds hope in Cecil that they'll both see the light when the war is over.<br/><br/>Yes, this part does ignore Cecil's encounter with Golbez in Duodecim during Kain's story, but hey, it's non-canon.<br/><br/>Thanks for reading, guys. I hope I didn't slip away too much. Until then, see you all next time!</b></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>A/N: Well, everyone, we're fnally here. We went through six enduring chapters! Thank you all so much for following this story and waiting very patiently. But now, we're ready to rock and roll! We've finally made it to the last chapter! I promise you all, that this final segment will knock your socks off. And reveal the true purpose of Chaos' Dark Crystal in Cecil's nightmare.<br/><br/>But enough small talk. Let's finish this!</b><br/><br/>"Peace is but a shadow of death, desperate to forget its painful past."<br/><br/>He was standing in the center of a massive, magnificent, crystalized platform. Surrounding it were other platforms shaded orange, pink, white, and even purple. Rocky ledges formed the underbelly, hovering over a thick, misty pit. He pensively looked up at the gloomy, grey sky while a crystal was shown in a gigantic, rotating ring and shining its eerie light. The place was known as the Crystal World, and to some as the plane of Death.<br/><br/>"And while the moon, as a fickle, shines blue; by dawn, it'll turn to a scarlet hue. As chaos reigns over this pitiful, fragile world."<br/><br/>Kuja looked at a Crystal he held in his hands. He've been ambitiously waiting for his "puppet" to show. He knew this would be the moment for Cecil to fall into discord and wreak havoc once more.<br/><br/>"Kuja!"<br/><br/>Just then, Cecil faced him, as determined as ever.<br/><br/>"Well, well. Another magnificent act, I presume."<br/><br/>"I will defeat Chaos, and I'm here to destroy you!"<br/><br/>The Genome still showed a straight face. "Hehe. Defeat Chaos, you say? He is the God of Discord; he shall never be defeated by the snibbling likes of you. But rather than an enemy, you shall become his pawn...of ultimate destruction."<br/><br/>"What?...No." It was just what he feared and saw in his dream. Chaos was holding a Dark Crystal which took control of him; now, Kuja had the same one! Even though no one could see it, Cecil felt its dark energy emitting from it, seeping into his soul.<br/><br/>"The curtains have closed and doused the Light. Now they rise to this new fate. Cecil's time is already over!"<br/><br/>Cecil sunk to his knees, feeling as numb and as dazed as before. He thought he was only being manipulated by his own urges when turned into a Dark Knight. But that particular Crystal seemed to have intensified the effect.<br/><br/>"You're feeble brother shared the same fate. He lost his will to the dark abyss of malice. But you know what they say, the road to Hell is paved with good intentions. And now, you shall join him...as brothers in crimson blood."<br/><br/>His body began to shiver, only this time it was pure rage rather than fear. His eyes became dead, but menacing, and he gritted his teeth as he drank the anguish. He became stronger, more bold. And he cared for nothing as his heart was stirred with hatred, malice, and power.<br/><br/>Just then, Kain, Firion, and Yuna saw him change, only a few feet away from the battlefield.<br/><br/>Everyone became shocked that he was rampaging again.<br/><br/>Then he heard Chaos echoing in his mind. "The Light no longer shines within you. Succumb to the darkness. And taste true discord. You...serve...me!"<br/><br/>His body rapidly changed into the menacing Dark Knight that Chaos and Kuja longed for. He let out a warcry which was almost similar to a dragon's.<br/><br/>"Cecil, no!" Yuna gasped at the sight of his metamorphosis.<br/><br/>"Kuja is with him." Kain observed. "We have to make plans to stop him!"<br/><br/>But Firion wasted no time. He immediately shoved past his teammates and leapt into the air, drawing a light arrow.<br/><br/>"Firion!" Yuna tried to go after him and Cecil, but Kain held her back.<br/><br/>The arrow was shot, but it missed its target just by a hair. It whizzed past Kuja like it was only a puny fly. He grinned at Firion's effort. "You're so foolish trying to bring this act to a screeching halt. Ironically, this is only the prelude."<br/><br/>"What are you doing to him?!"<br/><br/>"Oh, it's already been done." He graciously pointed at Cecil, who had just completed his transformation. The malicious knight pointed his Deathbringer directly at his victim.<br/><br/>"No...You can't-" his face grew pale as he started to back away; he was shocked at what he had become.<br/><br/><em>How can he turn on me like this</em>, he thought.<br/><br/>"Your master is here, pawn. He was only the intermission last time, now he just became the overture. Let the show commence once more with your requiem of death. Take him out!"<br/><br/>He snarled and leapt toward the unsuspecting weapon master. He instantly put up his Ragnorak to block the blow. The clang rang in both of their ears, neither of them were backing down. They parted, and Firion tossed out his electric whip. But Cecil was too quick, slicing it in two.<br/>He lunged at him again, then Firion jumped up and casted Blizzard. Three chunks of ice descended toward him. Normally, the frigid projectiles would've smacked the opponent to the ground, but the Dark Knight bashed right through them. With the ice shattered, he landed on a crystal pillar.<br/><br/>Cecil soared and Firion shot another light arrow, missing his target. He persisted a few more times, but Cecil dodged them with ease. He wound up behind him and knocked him down toward the hard, rocky terrain below. Stunned by the pain and his betrayal, he could barely stand up.<br/><br/>Then, Cecil used his finishing move. He stabbed through Firion's chest and drained his energy until he fell. In the process, Firion saw a glimpse of Cecil's malice beneath the dark armor. He then remembered what Yuna said.<br/><br/><em>Is there still hope? Can Cecil break out of the darkness and retrieve the light again?</em><br/><br/>He doubted it as his own light began to shed. He fell back when the process was done. He gazed through his armor and saw his sapphire, though evil, eyes and said on his last breath, "Chaos...shall never rule this world. It must strive like the Wild Rose, and never be wilted. Don't fail Cosmos...and never let the darkness destroy the Cecil...in you..." He blackened out and became very still.<br/><br/>"Firion..." Yuna cried.<br/><br/>"We should rid of him. Let's go!" Kain lead the way as they ran to their fallen comrade.<br/><br/>Instead of feeling remorse, he became more powerful. After absorbing Firion's life into him, Cecil emitted a roar of triumph. Though something was toggling his mind. He held his head as he had voices and images flashing before his eyes. Of Cosmos, Yuna, his brother...<br/><br/><em>"Hear me, warrior."<br/><br/>"You are unique."<br/><br/>"A lot of people would be fooled by a person's looks."<br/><br/>"Let go of your powers."<br/><br/>"With patience and acceptance of you are, you shall prevail."<br/><br/>"How can darkness overcome Chaos?"<br/><br/>"Taste the power of discord."<br/><br/>"He's proven himself as a warrior of light."<br/><br/>"I have friends who believe in me."<br/><br/>"You won't have the urge to fight."<br/><br/>"You're not alone."<br/></em><br/>He felt his mind was beginning to shatter. Something deep within his heart started to stir and course through his soul. The vow with his friends helped him from being inept. His strength was driven by their support, along with the Light both he and Cosmos possessed. It was that realization that Cecil finally broke free.<br/><br/>As he cleared his mind and held onto the truth, he transformed into the glorious Paladin again. His eyes returned to their normal shade and the cries stopped.<br/><br/>Flabbergasted and enraged, Kuja held weakly onto the Dark Crystal. "No. Impossible! How can the madness within be broken?"<br/><br/>Cecil stood up slowly and said, "Something that I learned from my trials. The mind may be tainted by evil means. But as long as the heart remains, nothing can change a person's will. I have friends who believe in me; they're the guidance and strength that I need!"<br/><br/>"And where would those friends come from, pet? Your memories? Your putrid life? You had none since you got here!<br/><br/>"Memories are remnants of farce play of the mind. They are nothing but fragments of the demented soul, and friends are no better. Friends are only facades who are used to cover their own weaknesses, and shed nothing but nauseating pity."<br/><br/>"You're wrong. The meanings of friendship and memories are what keeps us together. To keep fighting, and to hold something we protect."<br/><br/>"Something to protect!? What, that fragile, empty shell!? Such useless recklessness! Serve me and Chaos in death instead!"<br/><br/>The Dark Crystal emitted dark energy again, leaving Cecil helpless upon its spell. He held on to fight it, as he remembered what everyone taught him. Even though he can remember nothing in his home world, he still has the lessons he learned here. Friendship, courage, fortitude, virtue, they were all there.<br/><br/>While Cecil was paralyzed, Kuja gathered magic energy and formed it into a gigantic, fiery sphere. It was known as one of his powerful moves, the Flare Star. As it grew bigger and brighter, he eventually tossed it toward Cecil. Unable to move, he could only brace for the worst and pray to survive it. He can't possibly let his friends down. He can't let Cosmos down!<br/><br/>In a flash of light, the central crystal platform shattered! The magnitude tossed Cecil to the ground below. However, he was down, but not out yet.<br/><br/>He barely rose and held his chest in excruciating pain. He wished he would've been dead so he wouldn't suffer through it.<br/><br/>Then, blue light imbued him. It began to sparkle just as he felt very warm, and no pain whatsoever. He finally learned how to cure himself!<br/><br/>His stupefaction didn't last, as he still had a battle to finish...against Kuja in his Trance. Then he realized his true potential.<br/><br/>"I'm...a Paladin. I am...a Dark Knight. In order to become one with myself and my nemesis, I shall become two." He stood up with a new pride he never had before. "I must...accept who I am."<br/><br/>Utilizing the Dark Crystal's prowess, he transformed into a Dark Knight. This time, willingly. And immediately afterward, he used his Dark Flame directly at it, shattering it into smithereens.<br/><br/>A stunned Genome looked down at his empty hand.<br/><em><br/>-This...can't be happening. Chaos said that these Crystals could give his messengers unstoppable prowess that not even Cosmos could match. Made by Shinryu himself. To manipulate the weak, and prevent disappearance upon defeat...How could it possibly fail!?!</em><br/><br/>His hands clenched into menacing, shaking fists. Upon his inexperience and rage, he declared as he descended. "That's it! Time to put an end to this!"<br/><br/>He gathered more energy as Cecil looked up at his opponent. With his newfound strength, he soared up and stood next to Kuja.<br/><br/>"The weak lose their freedom and will to the strong. Such is the way of the strong. And it's the providence of nature that only the strong can survive. That is why I needed this unfathomable strength." Cecil realized that Kuja was one of the more weak, incompetent ones. As an experimentation, Chaos gave Kuja the Dark Crystal. And they both knew who to use it on to have an advantage in the eternal conflict.<br/><br/>However, his plan failed. Now, Kuja wants to destroy Cecil in battle to make him suffer and fall into the dark abyss.<br/><br/>"The moon is but a fickle, calling to the darkness."<br/><br/>"Your eloquence is misplaced. And I shall obtain victory!"<br/><br/>While Trance Kuja charged straight to Cecil, as a Dark Knight, he used his Gravity Ball to hammer him to the ground. Because he was in Trance, the Genome had more immense power, much like Cecil with the Dark Crystal. Since it was now gone, he had the advantage instead.<br/><br/>Kuja jumped and slammed with his Remote Flare, soaring Cecil into the air. He then charged up and attacked him head on with his Strike Energy.<br/><br/>Cecil regained his inner strength and turned him into a Paladin. He aimed an energy orb straight at him and performed some aerial slices, before he slammed Kuja with his Paladin Force.<br/><br/>The mist burst apart as Kuja soared again, nearly knocking Cecil. He avoided it and landed on the ground, turning into a Dark Knight once more. He attempted to slam Kuja with his Gravity Ball, which missed. Then he used his dark flames as projectiles to attack him from a distance. They hit Kuja on contact but he immediately shook them off and countered with Flare Star.<br/><br/>He got caught in it which made him descend to the unforgiving terrain. He instantly changed into a Paladin, which made him land gently. He noticed that in this form, his attacks were quicker, versatile, and powerful. He bashed through the crystal pillars and closed in on the Genome. They both faltered after they connected simultaneously.<br/><br/>Kuja hurriedly used Force Symphony, Cecil avoided it, spun, and slashed him using Radiant Wings. He then chased him as he used Searchlight, which Kuja blocked with his own power. He then used Seraphic Star which critically wounded him and sent him to the ground, panting. His strength was leaving him and he knew he had to end this fight, fast!<br/><br/>Deep within his soul, he heard hid friends' voices again...<br/><br/><em>"We're here for you, Cecil..."<br/><br/>"You're our last hope."<br/><br/>"You can do it, save us."<br/><br/>"We believe in you. Keep fighting."<br/><br/>"End this conflict, for everyone."</em><br/><br/>As he heard the voice from Cosmos, he instantly felt warm inside. Just then, a golden aura surrounded him and he felt his energy increase within each minute, kind of like the Dark Crystal's influence. But less poisonous, and more soothing.<br/><br/>"My allies...are with me. I know my course!"<br/><br/>Kuja used Snatch Blow causing them to go into a chase. They each charged up their weapons and magic, but they just kept missing. Eventually, Cecil was able to make Kuja more vulnerable after each hit. Then he charged his blade and sent Kuja flying and make the world dissolve.<br/><br/>Everything went black and only Cecil and Kuja were seen in the empty void. His aura shone brighter as he gathered energy.<br/><br/>"This will seal it! The moon leads me!"<br/><br/>For the love of his friends and for the Goddess of Harmony, his hands formed a cross. Then his Deathbringer and Excalibur appeared and he grabbed them both. He switched into a Dark Knight, which had the same amount of malicious energy as it did before.<br/><br/>He charged and hit Kuja directly and fired some orbs. "Light and darkness cast aloft!"<br/><br/>He instantly changed back and performed two slashes which made a cross. And after that light show, Kuja floated in the air for a few seconds. He was surrounded in the same golden aura, until the battlefield returned to normal. Then he descended toward the gigantic, central pillar and yelled at the top of his lungs. "N-NOOOOO!"<br/><br/>Everything was back the way before the battle started. And Cecil slowly descended next to Kuja, who turned back into his normal form.<br/><br/>He was seen panting heavily in a kneeling position, as dark waves emitted from him. Cecil noticed it that Kuja was about to disappear, much like all the Manikins he had fought during his journey. Somehow, he only felt pity for him. "No. Why should the world exist without me? That cannot be fair! If I die, then so would all of you!"<br/><br/>The somber Paladin sadly closed his eyes. "I understand that some must live and others must die...A friend of mine knew what it meant. He made that sacrifice once."<br/><br/>"How can this be?! I am the Angel of Death! I'm the bringer of slaughter and discord. I should never die!"<br/><br/>Cecil still stayed composed as he ranted. "We cannot live forever...no matter how much we wanted to. And even if we did...would it be worth having...?"<br/><br/>In his disbelief, Kuja smiled. "I have nothing left to fear. I won't be afraid anymore...But I will not die alone. You shall all join me!" He at last faded as the dark energy lifted into nothingness.<br/><br/>Cecil took a deep, soothing breath. The fight was over between not only him and his enemy, but his internal conflicts as well. He no longer felt driven by his negativity because he had something to strive for. For his friends, for his brother who gave him sound advice, and for his duty on ending--<br/><br/>"Firion!" His eyes shot open as he remembered what he'd done. In his rage, he drained his light from within. He can't disappear the same way Kuja did. He was his friend, he just couldn't let this happen. As fast as the wind could carry him, he hurriedly ran down the massive crystal pillar to Kain and Yuna below.<br/><br/>The duo tried using their Potion and Phoenix Down, which were hard to find. But sadly, with no results. As what Cecil feared, Firion's body started to disintegrate in a white light.<br/><br/>They looked as they saw Cecil desperately running up to them. He knelt down and saw the terror.<br/><br/><em>He can't go like this. There must be something I could do...How did I...?<br/></em><br/>"Cecil. How could you do this? I may have done sinful things in the past, and so have you...But this is by far the worst!" Kain said, trying to hide his anger. Clearly he was right. He did let this happen.<br/><br/>"We couldn't cure him. And it's too late to bring him to Cosmos. If only someone could give his own energy to him? Maybe..." Yuna configured, trying to hold back her tears.<br/><br/>"I can." They both looked up, petrified.<br/><br/>"You must! He's fading fast. He can't last much longer."<br/><br/><em>If Dark Knights take away and absorb people's lives, maybe Paladins give it. Of course...it's a polar opposite!</em> Kain thought.<br/><br/>"I can give his light back. Trust me." They both reluctantly nodded as he performed the ritual.<br/><br/>He laid a hand on his heart and took soft breaths as he shut his eyes. There was a very weak pulse, no heartbeat, and a slight rise and fall of his chest. All his thoughts and feelings shifted to Firion, how a good friend he was to him, how much they've shared including his dream, how they devoted themselves to end the conflict and protect Cosmos.<br/><br/>His reverie was halted as Firion's body became more paler and immobile. His pulse began to stop and his breathing was slowly diminishing.<br/><br/>Cecil's eyes squeezed as he noticed what was transpiring. He would never forgive himself if he were to lose him now, especially if it was from his own actions.<br/><br/>His hand pressed down on his chest as he felt all his feelings and light energy be sent into him. He poured all his physical and emotional strength into him like a current. If he would give him enough, he wouldn't have to die. The eerie light disappeared, as it was being replaced by an aura similar to Cosmos's.<br/><br/>Kain and Yuna watched in awe as he concentrated harder. The light began to shine brighter on Cecil's hand and Firion's lifeless body, until it faded.<br/><br/>The Paladin felt very light-headed and empty. He held his forehead as he moaned and slowly opened his eyes. It was as if he was awoken abruptly from a very deep sleep. Firion's hand began to twitch as he stirred.<br/><br/>By the time he finally returned to consciousness, Cecil's dizziness passed. The Dragoon and the Summoner gathered close to him.<br/><br/>Firion slowly opened his eyes. His vision was very blurry at first, but then the glare was gone as his eyes cleared. He saw Cecil, Kain, and Yuna look over him, all smiling. He felt relieved that they were all safe, especially Cecil who was no longer malevolent. He felt his Light as he was being revived, like as if he gave his to him.<br/><br/>"Firion, you alright?"<br/><br/>"Uh, Cecil. I'm..." He looked at himself, realizing he wasn't dead, nor dreaming. "Yes, I'm fine. Thank you."<br/><br/>He realized that the Paladin was himself again. He was no longer being manipulated by Chaos's will. He'd seen and retrieved the Light at last. "You...no longer have darkness within you."<br/><br/>He shook his head with a frown. "No. I still do harbor the darkness. But..." As he raised a hand, dark matter emitted from his palm. "I can now control it. I can willfully change in between them, when I must."<br/><br/>Yuna was perplexed. "But why? Why do you still possess the power of darkness?"<br/><br/>Cecil never faltered. "Both the light and the darkness give me strength." He paused, then everyone looked at him as he explained what his brother said.<br/><br/>"Golbez, my brother, he said that no one is born black nor white. We all have both good and evil inside us. And we have the will whether or not to use them.<br/><br/>"I see now that how we came to this world, or our worlds, is irrelevant. Whether it's birth, summon, or creation. The choices we make dictates our own destinies, our decisions, our futures. It is what we do with these choices...that determines who we are."<br/><br/>The Summoner started to light up. "I see."<br/><br/>"Since when are you so philosophical?" Firion queried with a smile.<br/><br/>Everyone, except Kain, giggled. "Hm. A body of dark with a heart of light. Intriguing."<br/><br/>Firion and the others sat up. "Let's go, we all should head back to Sanctuary. I'm certain that Cosmos is waiting for us." Cecil said.<br/><br/>"Indeed. One adversary has been defeated. But there are still many to overcome, physically or not." Firion concluded as he studied him, who was still weary.<br/><br/>They walked together, with the moonlit knight in the rear. Then he stopped and looked at the Crystal in the sky. "I will end this conflict. Cosmos, Brother, and my friends...thank you. I...am no longer alone."<br/><br/>With his ability to harness both the light and darkness, in addition of the support of his friends, and the determination of what he fights for. Nothing, not even the God of Discord himself, would ever influence him again. With his newfound strength, he would not stop on ending the conflict and someday...he'll return somewhere he once belonged.<br/><br/><b>A/N: Before I bid you all farewell on this story, I'd just love to say thank you for everyone who has read, followed, reviewed, and above all enjoyed this fic! I would like to share some info with you.<br/><br/>Remember in Dissidia that Kuja is usually treated as an inferior compared to the other warriors? Well here, Chaos sort of gave him the leg up in the competition; the Dark Crystal. The God of Discord was fascinated and curious about Cecil and how he was able to change instantly during battle, especially as a Dark Knight. So he decided to take this advantage to manipulate a Cosmos warrior, rather than just summon an endless horde of Manikins. Much like he did with Terra, Cloud, and Tidus. Weird how he feels pity to one of his comrades, especially the fragile, incompetent Genome.<br/><br/>Also I thought I might throw in some references. Yes this fic was based on a dream I had months ago, but there were also some very interesting concepts. Basically it can refer to anyone who's mind gets warped and turn completely volatile. Films such as Spider-Man 3, Dragon Ball: Evolution, and games like Pokémon: Coliseum and XD Gale of Darkness, and even within the Final Fantasy series tend to use this dark trope. As a pleasurable, tempting, and addictive power which gives a person strength and no fear.<br/><br/>But as Cloud and Golbez said, darkness is not always evil. It is at first fearful, like a kid who's afraid of the dark. Thinking that something is lurking in the shadows, waiting for the ambush. However, the darkness can be useful. As Golbez said, there's no black or white. Meaning that darkness can't vanquish evil. Neither can the light, unless if used in combination with its opposite. Like both the Light and Dark Crystals awaken the Giant of Babil, or in the Mysidian prophecy whereas Cecil wields both to defeat Zemus. As it states in Cecil's EX Burst, "Light and darkness cast aloft."<br/><br/>The purpose of this fic, besides being centered on Cecil's coming to Dissidia, is to show that without darkness, there can be no light. Hence, it's why that it's not always malevolent. I seriously wish that the Dissidia franchise would eventually reveal his arrival and give him a much better role. It was nice to include the origins for the Warrior of Light, but I always thought it was made too soon and ignoring the other characters.<br/><br/>Thank you all so much for your support and encouragement!</b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>